Strippers
by PretendTheWorldHasEnded
Summary: After book seven. Rated M for language and later chapters. Self explanitory title. CHAPTER FIVE IS UP! REVIEWS EVERYONE I NEED REVIEWS!
1. Prologue: Make Me Believe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. Just the plot.  
**

**EVERYONE...I've made Hermione a down and dirty girl, hope you like...  
---PretendTheWorldHasEnded **

_Prologue: Make Me Believe_

Hermione screamed the killing curse at the dementor. She watched and smiled evilly as the man under the mask fell. Laughed darkly as she spoke the words again and again to others.

Then she began to run. She ran through the halls, her flat heels clicking as she went, she stopped when she came upon a mirror. She ignored the script on the top and stared at herself. She looked older; her eyes blood shot, her skin pale and her lips chapped. But it was her mouth that caught her. The purely demonic, purely evil smile that graced her face was totally wrong. The eyes that turned the blackest of blacks as she did it were also wrong. Everything was so wrong. She saw out of the corner of her eye, the man that stood in the corner watching her.

Remus.

His eyes bored into hers, and his mouth was turned down in a frown.

"Hermione…" He whispered stepping towards her, but she shook her head, and then focused back on herself. She touched the lips that smiled so evilly in the mirror, and then the ones on her face.

Something was wrong with her. Feeling this much excitement in killing someone was wrong. She needed to leave. Needed to escape, but how?

Remus knew what she was thinking. "No Hermione don't--," But she cut him off.

"I'm sorry Remus," She said softly. "Good bye!" Then she apparated.

She saw the blinding green light that hit him, heard the killing curse that was hurled at him a second before she was gone.

Nothing would ever be the same.


	2. I Stand Alone

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or characters, just plot. **

_Chapter One: I Stand Alone_

Hermione Granger walked down the block of West Mortimer, located in down town New York, towards her job. The strip club. She'd parked her Mercedes SLR at the other end of the block. Yes, it was a muggle job, but after deserting the Wizarding just after the final battle she'd no longer wanted to be a witch. The thrill she'd gotten from using one of the forbidden curses had over come her, and ashamed her.

She was clad in slim grey jeans, a bright red blouse, Black Michi de Vici pumps and a black blazer finished the ensemble. She tried to ignore the attention men gave her as she walked. But inside she was laughing at herself, remembering the awkward 7th year with big bushy hair, and scared wide brown eyes. She remembered the friends that had deserted her, the family that hadn't seemed to care about her after the war had ended.

The pain consumed her and she swallowed hard.

She no longer used a wand; no longer did the spells that let her be truly free. She bottled up her feelings, her know-it-all attitude was gone. She was an empty shell of her other self. She didn't speak to anyone of the Wizarding World, knew that they hadn't searched for her, so she didn't try to contact them.

Her short, bobbed, straight hair danced in the wind, reminding her of the days it used to be long and curly. Old habits die hard, but she had cut away the reminders of the past, the feelings, the elation, the guilt, and the joy, she'd cut it away and created a new self image. The barber had been so shocked that she'd wanted to cut away 'such beautiful hair' but she hadn't cared. It'd just been another layer unraveling, another pain let go.

She turned on Manchester, and walked towards the large black glass doors of the club, Marko the bouncer greeting her as she went.

"Hermione," He said smiling.

"Good Evening Marko," She smiled back, her thick British accent seeming to jumble the words. He chuckled but opened the door for her to enter.

Instantly the smell of smoke and alcohol filled her senses, and she cringed.

"'Mione" Cherie called from the stage. "Ben put in a new outfit for you to wear tonight. Apparently there are some important people coming tonight, and he wants you to be their number." Hermione cringed again, she hated when her boss did that, picked out her clothing and handed her off like a scrap of meat for the dogs. Wearily she walked towards the dressing rooms, the recently visited memories taking their toll on her mind.

She opened the door with her name on it in a star and gaped at the outfit hanging from her dressing room mirror. She walked towards it and touched the sheer, bright red silk, her body tingling with excitement.

Hurriedly she stripped out of her clothing, and then pulled on the outfit. The strapless braw hugged her upper frame like a glove, pushing her breasts so far up they looked a size bigger—then again push up bras did that. She glanced at her back in the mirror, and the black demon wings that graced her shoulders in a tattoo seemed darker in the silk. The lacy, risqué booty shorts hugged her arse like cellophane, never moving, but making you wonder what was beneath. Black garters went up her legs holding up hugging black stockings that ended mid thigh up.

Black tied heels finished the job, and as she stared at her body in the floor to ceiling length mirror, she had to say that she looked pretty damn good!

There was a knock at the door and Hermione's boss Ben stuck his head in. "Nice," He said appreciatively staring at her body causing her to blush. "You're up in five, so come along and I'll show you to the room. She followed but inside her head she was screaming in protest at the easy in she gave to his demands.

Men, she thought. Should all go to hell.

He stopped at the back door to one of the private VIP rooms, and through the glass she could see a group of six men sitting in a half circle open booth. From what she could tell they were talking smoothly to one another, not seeming to enthusiastic, but each of them she could tell, was straining in their pants.

She laughed softly, causing Ben to look at her, smile then open the door and usher her inside. Instant calm surrounded her as she strode towards the men, all of their gazes locking on her body, and then moving up to her face, which was hidden within the shadows of the room. She stared at them, noting their appearances, staring at their features within the gloom of the room. One man had a shock of red hair, another as black as a raven's wing. One was a platinum blond, another sandy brown, and the last two black as midnight. Each of their features was distinctively aristocratic, angular lines, wicked laugh lines, and she knew that everyone of them must have smiles that could kill.

"Hello there," the sandy haired man said, causing the group to notice her, and allowing her to choose who would go first.

She murmured hello as she walked towards him, her body swaying to the music Ben had chosen for her. Fricken Britney Spears, but at least it was without the lyrics. Her hips swished causing the man's eyes to move downward towards her arse. Quickly she was upon him, sliding into his lap, hands caressing his chest as they explored, teeth scraping his jaw and chin, lips smiling when she heard his quick indrawn breath.

"What's your name?" He whisperedly questioned, as his hand ran up her back, then down her front as she bent back in his lap, her hips thrusting into his.

"Hermione," She told him.

His hands stilled. "Really," he finally asked.

"Family name," She whispered against his neck as her hands slid down his chest towards his lap.

"Oh?" He asked faintly.

She didn't answer him, just continued her ministrations, listening for the music so she could finish this dance then move on to another. She didn't take her clothes off during the dances, no; she left that to the women who needed the attention of knowing that men wanted their bodies. She knew that men wanted her body. She knew that she was beautiful, and was just vain enough to make them work for her.

The end of the song came and she kissed the corner of the man's mouth, and then moved towards the raven.

He looked startled when she fell into his lap, but his hands came around and rested on her hips.

"Hi," he whispered.

She answered back, trying to avoid speaking; only wanting to finish.

"Where are you from?" he asked her.

"England." She answered, her mouth whispering against his ear, her teeth grazing his lobe. He sucked in a quick breath, and ran his hands down her thighs.

"Oh yea," He asked.

She only nodded, but her mouth moved down to the open throat of his shirt, and her hands moved down to his pants. But before she could touch, the song ended and she switched laps, this time to the fire hydrant.

Jeeze could the guys hair be any redder?

Red's hands sat stiffly at his side but his eyes roamed over her body. But instead of staying in his lap she moved away, and danced toward the poll that occupied the center of the room. She walked towards it but before she could reach it she was pulled back from behind and dashed into a lap.

The gorgeous sandy haired man's lap.

"Hello beautiful!" He said a moment before his lips crashed down on hers. His tongue delved into her mouth, and his lips devoured hers.

Light chuckles could be heard from behind. But two almost identical affronted voices were heard from behind them in the region of the door.

"Remus--," One mans voice said.

"Lupin!" Another said.

"Let go--,"

"Of our--," They seemed to be completing one another's sentences but she was too focused on the lip lock to notice…Then the name stuck out in her mind. Remus Lupin!

"Hermione!" Fred and George finished together.

Startled she pulled away from the sandy man and looked into his eyes. Oh dear God they were the eyes of Remus Lupin! Marauder! Werewolf! The man she'd been in love with since third year and he'd given her a peace of his chocolate!

"Shit!" She exclaimed scrambling off Remus' lap to only fall on her arse to the floor, but then quickly recovering herself and her dignity she stood up completely uncaring of her modesty in front of them.

"Hermione!" Everyone exclaimed excitedly rushing in to hug her but she held up her hands.

"Well…" She finally said after a lapse of silence. "You all finally found me. Claps for you! Now, if you'll excuse me…" Stonily, and icily she turned around and walked towards the door, only to find it blocked by Fred and George. She couldn't tell them apart anymore. "Isn't one of you supposed to be dead?" She asked.

"Well, err…" they said in unison looking at her in confusion, knowing that she should know which was which.

"And you!" She said turning to Remus. "Why the hell are you alive? You should also be dead and don't you remember that you had a wife who is also deceased and a kid! Don't you remember I saw you die!?" Then she looked at Sirius one brow raised and he just shrugged in a very Sirius manner seeming to convey the words 'Why should I give a shit? I'm alive aren't I?' "Yes," She said answering his silent words. "You are aren't you?"

"Hermione…" Harry began walking towards her.

"What!?" She snapped. "Now that all of you are alive, you decided to come search for me? How longs it been? Eight—no nine years! Only after everyone is alive do you look for me! You must have thought I was dead those years." She turned stonily and walked towards the door, watching as Fred and George moved away. With her hand resting on the door handle she turned her head to look at them. "You should've let me stay dead."

"Hermione," Remus pleaded. "We lo--,"

Hermione cut him off. "That's not enough for me anymore Remus." Then she opened the door and walked out.


	3. Striaght Out of Line

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or characters, only plot...well and the acasional outlandish character. **

_Chapter Two: Straight Out of Line_

Remus stared at the closed door Hermione had just walked out of. His wolf screaming out in agony inside of his head, his breathing labored his erection so fierce he had to change his stance more than once to get comfortable.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked his eyes boring into Remus'.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said nonchalantly.

Sirius scrutinized him with a razed eye brow, his eyes dark. "Mhmmm…," He finally said.

"You bloody bastard!" Ron roared at him, standing up, his fists clenched at his sides. "I can't believe you just bloody touched her! You're old enough to be her father! She should be mine!" Ron's words reverberated throughout the room leaving a stunned silence in their wake.

_"Kill him!" _Mooney screamed. _"Hermione is mine! That bloody twit is going to die!" _

_"Shut up!"_ Remus screamed inside of his mind.

_"Listen well human. You may not want her that way, you may be married, but we will have her... one way or another she will be mine."_

_"No," _He thought. _"I love Nemphadora."_

The wolf laughed inside of his mind. _"Listen to you! You can't even call her that bloody nickname any more!" _

_"Shut up!" _He screamed again, while images of Hermione clad in that erotic outfit flashed inside of his mind.

_"Muahahahaha…!" _The wolf laughed inside of his mind.

"Shut up!" He screamed out loud.

"Uh…No one said anything Mooney…" Harry said startled. He began to speak again when voices came from behind the backstage door.

"What do you mean you're quitting?!" Ben roared. "Hermione your one of my top dancers, you can't quit now!"

"Sorry Ben," They heard Hermione say. "But I have to leave. I need to get out of this city."

"What are you running from Hermione?" The heard Ben ask.

It was silent for a moment before Hermione spoke once again. "Everything, nothing, maybe my imagination…I don't know, all I know is it's time to move on." A door closed the click reverberating throughout the now deadly silent club.

"Remus, bloke…" Draco Malfoy began speaking for the first time that night. "What the _fuck_ have you gotten us into?"

"It's not my fault!" Remus roared, while listening inside his head as Mooney cackled.

"I doubt that," Severus Snape said, speaking for the first time that night…and saying everything in that one sentence that Remus already knew.


	4. ReAlign

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or characters, only plot.  
(A/N: Did you guys like the first chapter? I totally dig Hermione and Remus pairings. Review me!)**

_Chapter three: Re-Align _

Three hours later Hermione apparated straight to her flat. She'd never unpacked anything, seeing as she'd always been running thinking they'd been chasing her.

They hadn't.

She reached for her wand, grabbed it, and was about to say a silent spell to minimize the size of her traveling things but she stopped…She didn't know why, all she knew was that it was time to stop running.

With that thought she sighed abolished all of her things except her clothing, wand, and toiletries, and apparated to 12 Grimwald place. (A/N: I don't know if I spelled that right. Don't freak guys!) .

________________________________________________________________________

Everyone had been sitting in the little kitchen inside 12 Grimwald place. Chatting about the past, joking about the future. No one spoke of who they were all thinking of, no one said a word of the large brown eyed girl everyone loved. Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Nemphadora, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur didn't know that she had been found today, or that she'd been found working at a strip club.

Remus sighed again for the umpteenth time that night. The fact was Mooney was right; he didn't love Nemphadora any more. Hell he couldn't even call her that stupid name he used to anymore. All he could think of was Hermione, of her now straight dark brown hair, milk chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't stop thinking of how hollow she'd seemed.

It wasn't right, damn it and it was his fault.

He remembered the day that she'd come and told him--, his thoughts were cut off by the snap of an apparator. Everyone looked up startled to the entrance of the kitchen, surprised noises echoing throughout the house.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed at once jumping up running towards her but stopping when Hermione held her hand out.

"Please don't touch me." She said her voice like ice.

"Hermione!" Charlie exclaimed his eyes traveling over her, over the short, black cotton dressed she'd changed into, over her long slim legs which were clad in bright red heels.

"Hello everyone," She said her eyes raking over the shocked faces, a sneer coming to her face. "Well," She finally said. "I can see I've interrupted your little _family_" She sneered the word. "Gathering." She smiled then, and the malice in her eyes shocked everyone.

"Hermione, darling," Molly said coming to her feet. "You know you're always welcome here." She walked towards Hermione, Molly's arms opening in a warm hug, she stepped towards her…Hermione chocked on disdain and panic, a vulnerable noise coming from her throat and quickly stepped back.

"Like I said," She murmured after a shocked silent. "I don't wish to be touched, but if it isn't much I would like to stay in an open bedroom."

"Yes," Molly said hurriedly. "Yes of course." She opened her mouth once, lifted her foot as if to step forward, but stopped. "You know where to go." She finally said, and Hermione turned away from the woman she'd wanted to call her mother, the woman who'd deserted her. The woman of the wife, of the mother, of the people that hadn't cared enough about her to search.

Annoyed, she turned away a sharp thank you coming from her voice, and as she turned everyone noticed that her dress was backless. A gasp came from Molly, and disgusted noises came from others.

She knew they were staring at the black wings on her back. She'd chosen them in the midst of her pain. They were black, peices missing, shredded rips dancing throughout the wings. The tips began loosing their feathers as they made their way down her back, changing to knife sharp bones that ended dead center at the end of her spine.

She loved them.

They seemed to disgust everyone else.

Hermione stopped at the entrance to the kitchen, turning herself to face them; "Yes," She said. "They seem to give people that reaction…but to me, I think they're quite adequate." She walked out of the room, back held high, hips swaying.

Fuck you, she thought, and as she walked out of the kitchen power built inside of her, dark, rancid, and wanting to be released. She couldn't allow that, because if she did, everyone she loved would die.

She may hate them...but she would never kill them, not in a million years


	5. Releasing the Demons

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Twilight Or Characters…only plot and occasional side characters.**

_Chapter Three: Releasing the Demons_

Hermione's muggle phone device rang in the early hours of pre dawn waking her out of a light sleep.

Blindly she reached for the brightly lit ringing device. "Hello?" She asked.

"You owe me Hermione," Rupert's voice drifted through the line. "You owe me a life."

"I know," She said.

"I want my payment. Come to my office now, and maybe we can fix this little…problem."

"Now?" She asked staring at the magical clock beside her bead the bright green letters reading 1:01 a.m.

"Yes now. I'll tell you what to do when I see you. But not over a phone…it isn't safe anymore."

"What do you me--,"

"Come to my office." He cut her off, then disconnected.

Stonily, Hermione got up and placed a silencing charm around the room. It was hard, she thought. Getting back into the practice of using your wand. She'd started with small spells, but the thing inside of her…the evil, it wanted to unleash itself. But she couldn't let it.

Silently she walked to the armoire and opened it. She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight fitting black t-shirt and her all black converse then walks towards the door of the bedroom.

Opening it, she walks down the stairs and is just about to walk past the kitchen when she sees the light, and hears the voices speaking.

Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Draco all sat at the kitchen table glaring at one another, their voices dark with their heated conversation.

Annoyed Hermione walks past without a glance, only to notice that their heated conversation had abruptly ended. Shit! She thought. She ignored them and walked out the front door towards the street. Grimly she is aware of what Rupert is going to make her do tonight. She was going to have to kill someone, but not just anyone, this was going to be a highly publicized political leader, and then she was going to have to frame someone. That would be it, her debt would be over, and she would be free.

No...She would never be free, not of the evil that consumed her, the dark magic that had its sight on destruction of the Wizarding world. Something was wrong with her...and she needed answers, she needed answers now.

But it would have to wait.

She apparated.

________________________________________________________________________

Remus was confused. Where was Hermione going at one in the morning?

"Are we following?" Draco asked.

"We are," Severus said getting up and walking out the front door.

Everyone fallowed.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione walked towards the tall glass building built in downtown New York, but she didn't get to go far before a shape appeared in front of her.

"Where are you going Hermione," Sirius asked as he stepped toward her.

"To hell and then back." She said as she walked around him, her thin close allowing the brunt of the wind to connect with her skin.

"Indeed," He finally said. "But may I ask why?"

She spoke angrily at him; "I have a pact that needs to be filled." I walked towards the entrance and pulled open the door.

"But why…?" He asked again.

"You are not needed to be concerned." She spat the words at him, then apparated to Rupert's office.

Instantly his secretary sat up straight in her chair. Her deep sensual brown eyes glinting with hate. "I did not see you come in." She said.

"I'm here to see Rupert, tell him I have arrived."

The girl didn't move, just stared at Hermione as if she felt threatened by her presence. What? Did this secretary of Rupert's have a crush on him? Hermione could feel the warning bells radiating from the girls mind.

She didn't wait for the girl to comply, just walked past and shoved open the double, glass, black doors into Rupert's office.

"Hello Rupert," She said seating herself into one of the two chairs in front of his desk. "It's been a long time."

"Hermione, you don't seem to change." He'd turned his chair to face the window overlooking the big city of New York, now he swiveled it to face her. "I suppose you know what I want?"

She looked at him incredulously. "We've already gone over this on the phone, you want me to take some one out, or well, kill someone for you."

"Indeed I do."

"Who is it?"

He looked at her, seeming to want to imagine her response in his mind before he told her the name of the target.

"Spit it out Rupert."

"Adrian Bentforth," He said slipping a picture to her across the desk.

"Who is he?" She asked as she stared at the man in the photo. He had spiky yet rakish brown hair, and bright blue eyes the color of the ocean. His skin was pale, and there was a dusting of light freckles across the bridge of his nose. Very aristocratic, if you were into that type of thing, Hermione thought. He looked muscular, from what Hermione could see.

"He works for the Government, LRRP to be precise or 'Lurp' as we like to call it."

"How do you know I can get him?"

"Trust me," He said staring at her, the intensity in his eyes discomforting. "I know you can get the bastard, you're just going to have to make sure he doesn't snag you in the process."

Curiously she asked; "What exactly did he do?"

"He has inside information that can not be leaked out of the system. The guys dangerous, and if someone doesn't stop him soon, he could take over and use the information he has as leverage."

"What information?"

"I cannot indulge that."

"Then I can't kill him." She stared him in the eyes, no daringness in her eyes, only intensity.

"Damn it!"

"It's kill or be killed Rupert."

"Who told you that?" He asked startled.

"Someone I met a very long time ago, and someone who did something spiteful out of hurt and died because of it." She looked out at the city. "Now tell me."

"Damn it! Fine. The U.S. Government has been shipping out drugs, to the market."

"Black market?"

"Yes, there are a few wealthy dealers who buy from us."

"By a few, how many do you mean?"

"At least a hundred maybe more."

"This is just the U.S.?"

"No, we deal in northern Europe as well."

"Fuck and I haven't known about this?"

"You're now a liable asset to the government."

"Shit, what else."

He looked at her for a moment, watching her profile in the low lights of the office. "Your fathers involved."

"What do you mean?" She asked whirling to face him.

"We recruited him when he was about seventeen. He was skittish and an insomniac. He was warped into an appearance for the government, he's a killer, an assassin, and a manipulator, but don't put it hard on him that you didn't know. I'm sure there's a lot of things he doesn't know about you."

Hermione whirled to face him; "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, just putting that out there seeing how you react."

"Well don't, there are things you don't know." She walked towards him. "Where was the last place he was located."

"London,"

"Really?"

"Why...yes why does this sound like it's about to become ironic?"

"What area was he last seen at?"

"12 Grimwald place."

And all Hermione could do was stare at him incredulously.

**(A/N)I know there's a cliff hanger, but it will get fixed in up coming chapters. I think this Rupert guy is going to end up knowing more about the Wizarding world than a muggle should.**


	6. Authors Note

Readers,

I have made a mistake in my story STRIPPERS, which really sucks because I was feeling like I was on a roll. But anyway, Hermione cant apparate into Hogwarts, and I forgot that…so now, I have to redo Chapter Six: Running Blind. I seem to have confused a few of my well endowed readers with it.

I'll try to fix up Hermione's attitude as well, because she is really starting to annoy me with her nasty sluttyness. But, Dumbledore will still most definitely be alive and I need to put more conversation into the story line to tell you about all the cliffhangers I'm continually leaving you but unable to describe them out in a-hm… how would I put it?—in a creative writing way without sounding really choppy and just strung together.

So review me on the updated chapters...

Your Writer,

PretendTheWorldHasEnded.


End file.
